<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>extra large cake and ten cream puffs by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896338">extra large cake and ten cream puffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The person at the counter wasn't Mercedes that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day Lockers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>extra large cake and ten cream puffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra__bun/gifts">libra__bun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Valentine's Day Locker. I have to say, writing a gift with both Lysiclaude and Jeritzedes was a treat in of itself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The person at the counter wasn't Mercedes that day.</p><p>"...How may I help you," the tall man said, looking rather out of place in the cupcake-print pink apron. </p><p>Claude cleared his throat. </p><p>"I'd like a chocolate and whipped cream fruit cake. Yep, right over there— the biggest one— and ten cream puffs."</p><p>The man said nothing as he dutifully moved the large cake into the container, and the choux into paper pastry bags. Claude found himself missing the small talk Mercedes made during that brief period of time, as well as mention before and after; not that he was the type to discuss his private life with random people, but after about five years as a regular customer to Martritz Bakery, he figured Lysithea and himself weren't exactly strangers to the shop's kind owner, either. </p><p>Who was this guy, anyway, Claude wondered, as the other man clumsily punched the price into the cash register. He didn't seem like an apprentice or an employee, so that left the possibilities of... family? Friend? Boyfriend?</p><p>"Is there a special occasion," came a low voice, startling Claude out of his (admittedly rather nosy) internal monologue. </p><p>"Ah, yep, that's," he began, with a surprised chuckle. "Our— me and my wife's anniversary is coming up soon. She's got a big sweet tooth, and the kids are just like their mom, so... yeah, that's what all this is for."</p><p>The stoic man only gave what might have been a nod before heading to a shelf at the back, lined with fancy gift bags of all hues and patterns. </p><p>"The purple and gold one, please."</p><p>He was surprisingly careful placing the cake and the pastries inside the box, and much to Claude's surprise, put a few pieces of lollipops inside, too. </p><p>"...On the house," the man said, tearing off the receipts. "You are Claude, correct?"</p><p>Claude gestured at the receipt, where his name was printed at the top. "I am, according to my credit card company."</p><p>Stoic guy either missed the joke, or didn't find that funny. </p><p>"Mercedes talks about you two often," he said. "You and... Lysithea, if I remember correctly."</p><p>Claude blinked. "She does?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Silence. </p><p>He took the bag, which was a little heavier than he expected.</p><p>"Thanks," Claude said. "Tell Mercedes we say hi, uh..."</p><p>He tilted his head in a, "what should I call you?" motion. </p><p>"Je—" stoic guy paused. "Emile."</p><p>Claude nodded. "Tell her we said hi, Emile."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Emile shuffled and adjusted his apron with his left hand— where he wore a ring on his fourth finger, Claude suddenly noticed. </p><p>With same design as the one Mercedes always wore.</p><p>"And... see you around?"</p><p>A vague noise of affirmation. </p><p>Claude turned away with a shrug, ready to hurry back home with light steps and a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>